


Bite

by Blaze13ful



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Background - Freeform, My character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze13ful/pseuds/Blaze13ful
Summary: That is a little scene from my characters backstory, please enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and check my spy character out if you want  
> https://alex-spying-spy.tumblr.com/

The memory was clear, well it was sort of burnt into his head.

He remembered, it being a really nice day. The weather was beautiful, a typical storybook day. Sun shining, weather nice and birds singing. A little boy was strolling through the little beautiful village near the seaside in France. 

The boy was at the age of 9 almost 10 and he was out for buying something for his mother, along with his little sister. She was only two years younger than him but was more adventurous than her older brother. What, sometimes, brought her in a lot of trouble. But her brother made sure to always stay at her side and drag her out of it, but well.. what kind of problems could two small little children cause? Almost none.

Everybody knew Angelique and Alexandre, the double A's and everybody adored and liked them. The small little children were often helping their mother in her restaurant, just like today, buying some small groceries at the store just down the street, not really far away from the restaurant. The two children knew the way in their sleep but still, today was different as Angelique decided they could take a shortcut.

So they did, the shortcut was an abandoned street behind some stores, nothing really special or even terrified. Angelique was playing with a stick, slamming it against some trash cans and giggling about what noises they make and playing her own drum concert at the cans.

Alex first sighed but then also laughed at his sister as she made some funny pose "When I grow up I wanna be.. a famous musician..." she giggled again and drummed at the cans.

Her brother couldn't stop his laughing unaware of the deep growling and the approaching straying dog pack. Normally they would run away from such noise, but they didn't get much of food and it happened that Alex had fresh meat in his bags. 

He, years later, found out that the dogs were actually set there to kill both children.

The eyes of his sister widened as she watched the pack come slowly closer. At first, Alex was  puzzled of his sister's face and look, but then he himself found out about the pack

The only thing, that mattered for him now, was bringing his sister out there. "An! RUN" he screamed and throw the meat always so the dogs could focus on that, while he grabbed the hand of his sister and tried to run out of the street. 

His sister always was the quicker runner but now she slowed him down, he needed her to snap out of it as he saw a little hole in a fence "There!! Quick!!" The boy heard the dogs behind them so he tried to drag his sister to the fence "Quick crawl through it Angel!" but she couldn't she was too scared too feared of the big monster dogs.

With the dogs coming closer, Alex knew he had to do something to save at least his sister, so he thought about the only thing he could, the boy grabbed the stick, which his sister still managed to firmly hold onto. “Angelique RUN!!!”

The dogs where now circling the two little children growling and barking at them. Alex only could act instinctively to save his sister, he went for the dogs with the stick, held in his tiny hands. He screamed at the dogs, trying to hit them with the sticks.

The grown up man now remembered the screams of his sister, calling for help while he himself was bitten dozen of times gruesome. He remembered the blood, his blood, the pain, the feeling of being teared apart from the dogs which had their teeth dragged into his flesh, into his body, tearing at him while he screamed, he screamed to his lungs content. Alex remembered the one dog next to his head which didn’t let go of him, it bit and growled, it was by far the most gruesome scar on his body. The dog didn’t let go, not even after his father came and shot the dog. He needed to shot it twice till the dog finally died.

Then he remembered how his father carried him home and treated his wounds. He didn’t know why they couldn’t go to the hospital, but he remembered clearly the screams of his sister and how she treated his wounds for weeks.

Since then... he couldn’t see dogs as normal beloved pets, but as dangerous and gruesome monsters, since then he was scared, no not scared terrified anxious and almost gets a panic attack every time he sees a dog or a dog is nearby, but he would never tell and so far, nobody knows and Alex really likes to keep it that way. 


End file.
